When The Day is Rainy
by Aoi Wings
Summary: "Tak ada yang aneh di dunia ini... Semua hal bisa di pecahkan oleh Logika manusia..." Tapi ternyata ,aku salah... Di dunia ini terdapat hal-hal yang tak dapat di pecahakan oleh logika Gudang Fanfic Sasuhina [sasuke u-hinata h] indonesia Birthday Fic Event.


"_Tak ada yang aneh di dunia ini..._

_Semua hal bisa di pecahkan oleh Logika manusia..."_

_Tapi ternyata ,aku salah..._

_Di dunia ini terdapat hal-hal yang tak dapat di pecahakan oleh logika_

_Gudang Fanfic Sasuhina [sasuke u-hinata h] indonesia_

_Birthday Fic Event._

**When The Day is Rainy**

Disclamer :Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Supranatural, Suspanse/Mystery.

Rated : T

Pairing : Sasuke U – Hinata H

Warning:AU , AT, (_miss_) Typoo , serta keganjilan lainnya yang tak terdefinisi

.

.

Kantor Pusat Kepolisian

Kamis, 12 Agustus

Pukul 22.16

Bau Hujan di malam hari perlahan masuk dari jendela fentilasi yang sengaja kubuka, suhu dingin merambat masuk keruangan minimalis kantorku, hanya ada 1 lampu yang kuhidupkan diruanganku , yaitu lampu remang yang berada di sebelahku. Aku menghirup paksa rokok di tanganku lalu menghembuskannya seirama dengan hembusan nafasku.

Aku kembali memeriksa beberapa artikel di internet, percuma..., tak ada yang kudapatkan. aku mengambil kembali foto kedua korban TKP yang berbeda seorang gadis dan pria paruhbaya .Apa tujuannya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benak ku, aku tak bisa berhenti menatap foto kedua korban itu . Dalam diam, kuamati intens kedua mayat korban yang ada dalam foto yang tertekuk bagai boneka usang yang rusak. cara mereka mati juga tak biasa, bukan terbunuh dengan bersimbah darah seperti pembunuhan berantai lainnya yang di lakukan hanya untuk kesenangan oleh remaja psikopat, tapi pembunuhan ini terasa... entahlah begitu _misterius_, aku tak mau pikiranku dinodai oleh pemikiran tak masuk akal seperti supranatural, tidak aku masih waras, _tak ada yang aneh di dunia ini, semua bisa dipecahkan oleh logika_, yeah... aku hanya percaya itu.

Aku tefokus pada foto korban di TKP yang ditemukan pertama kali 'seorang gadis bernama Mariko Matsyama berusia 16 tahun siswa sekolah Hoshigaku Gakuen' itu yang kulihat dari data setelah dilakukan pemeriksaan identitas secara intensif. Kala itu hari sedang hujan dan sama sekali tak ada yang melihat mayatnya, setelah itu ada seorang ibu pemilik toko yang melihatnya. Kubuka laci dan mengambil beberapa folder , tak lama aku mencarinya kutemukan data-data dan foto saksi mata tersebut, Ayame , nama saksi itu , aku tak bisa langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa dia juga terlibat dia mempunyai alibi yang kuat, tujuannya datang ke pertokoan itu bisa dibilang masuk akal dan mempunyai bukti yang kuat bahwa dia tak terlibat setelah banyak memberi kesaksian ternyata dia sama sekali tak tahu mengenai pembunuhan itu yang dia lihat hanyalah gadis yang terguyur derasnya hujan dan sudah tak bernyawa . Kesaksian yang tak banyak membantu.

Aku sempat berfikir saat melihat mayat korban itu bahwa ini bukanlah kasus pembunuhan melaikan kecelakaan karena penyakit , saat mayat itu ditemukan di pusat pertokoan di hari hujan yang sepi ,mayat itu terbujur kaku dengan tangan yang ingin meraih sesuatu namun pandangan matanya kearah lain dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah tanpa ekspresi seolah dia dibekukan tanpa sebab namun, hasi otopsi mematahkan dugaan sementara ku saat suhu badanya diperiksa suhunya sama seperti mayat-mayat lain yang ditemukan setelah beberapa jam di guyur hujan dan tak ada pembekuan apapun di tubuhnya, tak ada penyakit yang membuat kematian seperti itu, dan tak ada racun di tubuhnya. Sialnya di pusat pertokoan itu CCTV nya sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang menguntungkan karena dimatikan sementara akibat kerusakaan listrik di sekitar pertokoan itu.

_Pembunuhan yang Sempurna_

Pikiranku kembali buntu, kulemparkan asal foto korban pertama itu di mejaku yang sudah berantakan dengan bukti-bukti pembunuhan yang tak berguna, aku kembali merilekskan badanku dan menghirup rokok dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, suhu hujan dimalam hari semakin dingin, apakah hari ini akan hujan lagi? Aku Beralih melihat beberapa data menyangkut korban kedua.

'Yamabe 38 tahun seorang pria pekerja paruh waktu itu sedang ingin membeli rokok saat kejadian itu tepatnya jam 01.15 saat dia pulang dari tempat kerjaanya di toko makanan cepat saji 24 jam' aku semakin gencar melihat setumpuk file dan saat itu cuaca hari itu hujan, dengan begini sidik jari sebanyak apapun tak akan pernah ditemukan di tubuh korban. "_kenapa dia tidak membawa payung_?" tiba-tiba pikiran itu melintas di benak ku, kugerakan mouse komputer yang sedaritadi kuabaikan kulihat beberapa situs ramalan cuaca, cuaca haruslah cerah saat itu telah di prediksi namun tiba-tiba daerah itu diguyur hujan deras, apakah ini kebetulan kenapa hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur daerah itu saat korban sedang dalam keadaan jauh dari keramain seolah _pembunuh itu dapat mempermainkan cuaca sesuaka hatinya._

_Tidak, itu pikiran bodoh_

_Mana ada yang seperti itu di Dunia ini , itu mustahil!_

Pukul 23.17

Perlahan aku mendengar suara pintu kantor ku dibuka, aku malas untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang datang, sudah pasti dia Suigetsu pemuda yang masuk sebagai timku, memang siapa lagi yang ada dikantorku selain dia? Juugo?, Karin? Tentu saja tak mungkin mereka pergi mencari berbagai saksi mata dan bukti atas kasus pembunuhan ini.

"Hei Komandan 'tertinggi', sudah selesai?" katanya dengan nada penekanan, aku tahu dia tidak mengejek ku dia hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana hatiku, tapi sayang itu tidak berhasil untuk ku, aku berusaha mengabaikan suaranya yang mengganggu pendengaranku. Hening sesaat, dia masuk dan menutup pintunya menimbulkan debaman kecil .Aku sudah cukup lelah, tak ada lagi mood untuk menghirup nikotin, aku mematikan rokok dengan menekannya kasar di asbak yang sudah penuh itu.

Sungguh aku menyukai ketenangan saat menyelesaikan kasus, aku sedang tak ingin mendengar celotehan tak masuk akal mengenai hal-hal tak penting, seperti menyangkut pautkan kasus dengan hal supranatural yang _tak pernah ada_.

"Hei, komandan aku hanya berusaha membantu, tenang saja aku tak akan membicarakan hubungan supranatural dengan kasus kita".

Aku menyenderkan badanku kembali ke kursi putarku, mencoba merilekskan diri dan mencoba mendengarkan opini Suigetsu saat melihat foto-foto itu.

Pukul 23.37

"Haaah... ini sulit" desah Suigetsu, aku kembali menegakan tubuhku dan melihat kembali beberapa data-data dimejaku yang sudah semakin berantakan akibat ulah Suigetsu.

"Apa kau masih mempunyai beberapa foto lagi saat di TKP?" tanyaku, benar Suigetsu lah yang bertugas memfoto keadaan sekitar TKP, Suigetsu malah meliriku malas.

"foto-foto itu rusak...aku sudah memeriksanya, tak ada yang membantu"akibat cuaca yang tak mendukung membuat hasil foto menjadi buruk.

"aku ingin melihatnya" kataku sedikit memaksanya, bisa kulihat Suigetsu menyerah.

"Oke..oke" lalu aku melihatnya membedah isi tas selempangannya, dan dia mengeluarkan bungkusan kertas coklat tebal dari tasnya.

"Matamu bisa rusak, aku sudah meperingakanmu" peringatan Suigetsu tak kuindahkan, aku segera mengambil bungkusan yang lumayan tebal itu namun tak terlalu berat dari tangannya yang pucat, kubuka perlahan dan mengeluarkan isinya, foto-foto yang tak penting memang, sangat buram.

"Aku kan sudah bilang" gumam Suigetsu malas sambil menopang dagunya.

Aku mencoba menelaah satu persatu foto-foto itu, sedangkan Suigetsu lebih tertarik melihat artikel tak jelas di internet. Semua foto ini lebih menjerumus pada keadaan sekitar TKP yang buram hanya beberapa foto yang kulihat menampilkan tubuh korban setelah aku melihat beberapa foto-foto dalam kantung coklat itu.

Pukul 23.46

Samar aku dapat mendengar suara deringan telepon dari sebrang kantorku, ditanganku masih tersisa beberapa foto yang belum kuperiksa, aku melirik Suigetsu, seolah tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Suigetsu bangkit dari tempatnya lalu keluar dari ruanganku untuk mengangkat telpon sebelum deringannya menghilang.

Aku kembali fokus pada beberapa foto yang belum kulihat di tanganku, foto yang ada di depanku terlihat serampangan sekali saat difoto, aku berfikir akan menyuruh Suigetsu berhenti menjadi juru foto TKP, yang terlihat hanya jalanan yang lenggang dan buram di tengah hujan kutebak dia pasti asal memfotonya aku segera melemparkannya di meja, saat akan melihat foto selanjutnya aku terhenyak saat foto pertama yang serampangan itu tergeletak tepat di bawah lampu remang yang tak pernah kumatikan, _ada sesuatu_ di foto itu yang luput dari pandanganku ,kuambil kembali foto itu dan kufokuskan penuh pada objek itu, yang kulihat dalam foto itu terlihat jalanan yang lenggang , yang sudah dipastikan tak ada oran lain selain petugas kepolisian tapi diasana, ada sesuatu, aku menyipitkan mataku, _seseorang...,_ berada di sebrang jalan blok pertokooan terlihat mengamati tempat TKP, seorang perempuan bergaun putih santin selutut dan dengan payung merahnya yang mencolok namun tak kusadari. Padahal sudah diapstikan tak ada orang lain ditempat itu, aku sudah memeriksanya berkali-kali.

_Ini 'aneh'_

_Siapa dia?_

Aku segera memeriksa kembali foto yang belum sempat kulihat, sampai foto ketiga yang tersisa di tanganku, _aku menemukan dia_ lagi di foto TKP pada korban kedua di sebrang sungai namun terlihat tertutupi oleh rimbunan semak liar, kali ini dia membelakangi TKP, namun dengan kepala yang terlihat menengok kebelakang, ya apalagi tujuannya meliahat TKP lagi. Gaun putih santin tanpa lengan masih melekat ditubuhnya, tak lupa Payung merah mencolok yang setia ditangannya, setelah kuamati lagi dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna gelap yang tergerai sampai punggungnya, aku merutuki Suigetsu akibat keburaman foto yang sangat menggangu yang mengakibatkan wajah wanita itu tak terlihat jelas

Pukul 23.54

Tiba-tiba pintu kantorku membunyikan suara debaman yang nyaring, membuantku cukup kaget akibat suaranya, saat aku hampir akan menyumpahi seseorang yang membanting pintu yang tak lain adalah Suigetsu yang langsung masuk dengan tergesa mengambil tas selempangannya yang tergeletak di bangku sebrang ku, aku hanya terdiam melihat ulahnya yang seperti dikejar setan, entahlah wajahnya pucat dan raut wajah ketakutan.

"Ada ap-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kata ku, Suigetsu segera menyela.

"Ayo komandan cepat, pembunuhan itu terjadi lagi kita kecoloongan, ini sudah yang ketiga" katanya dengan cepat dan wajahnya semakin pucat, aku menegang.

"Di mana?" tanyaku, kasus ini tepat terjadi pada saat hujan datang, sebenarnya apa mau pembunuh itu?, tanpa basa-basi aku segera mengambil kasar mantel abu-abu yang sedari tadi menutupi tepat duduku dan mengenakannya.

"Kali ini pembunuhan itu terjadi di sekitar kuil Shogaku" balas Suigetsu lalu mengambil kamera yang berada di sebrang mejaku.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Karin, dan dia akan segera kesana, namun aku tak dapat menghubungi Juugo, ponselnya tidak aktif, diluar jaringan" kata Suigetsu sambil mengeluarkan poselnya dan terlihat sibuk mengetikan sms untuk Juugo.

"Sampai kemana sih dia mencari Bukti nya" gerutu Suigetsu sambi keluar dari ruangan kantorku.

"Ayo, komandan, aku yang menyetir" teriak Suigetsu dari kejauhan.

"Ya" kataku singkat, aku kembali melirik foto yang menampakan wanita itu di mejaku, dengan segera aku menyambar kedua foto itu lalu memasukannya di dalam saku mantelku.

Lokasi TKP sekitar Kuil Shogaku

Jumat, 13 Agustus

Pukul 00.46

Suigetsu memarkirkan mobil beberapa meter dari TKP, tepat sesuai dugaanku daerah ini diguyur hujan lebat lagi, aku segera keluar dari mobil dan dengan tergesa menghampiri TKP tak peduli derasnya hujan mengguyur tubuhku membuatku basah. "Komandan, hei...komandan kau lupa payungmu" Teriakan Suigetsu terasa samar di telingaku, namun kecepatan larinya membuatnya dapat menyusulku yang hampir sampai di depan garis polisi, TKP yang terlihat ramai oleh dengungan mobil polisi, beberapa polisi yang lalu lalang, dan tempat ini jadi semakin terang akibat dibanjiri cahaya dari lampu mobil yang sengaja diarahkan tepat pada korban yang telah di kelilingi garis polisi berwarna kuning.

Aku menoleh padanya dan mengambil payung darinya "Terima kasih" balasku, lalu membuka payung itu, aku menundukkan badanku agar dapat melewati garis polisi itu, diikuti Suigetsu dibelakangku, setelah berada dalam radius dekat aku dapat melihat dengan jelas korban yang terkulai di tanah sekarang aku yakin ini adalah sebuah pembunuhan yang sama dengan pembunuhan sebelumnya, dari sini aku melihat seorang remaja lelaki pirang yang menjadi korban di sini, posisi matinya pun hampir sama dengan kedua korban sebelumya tertekuk seperti boneka usang yang rusak, lagi-lagi dengan pose tangan yang seperti ingin meraih sesuatu namun dengan pandangan kearah lain, sama persis.

Saat aku mengamati tubuh korban dengan intens aku dikejutkan oleh falsh dari kamera Suigetsu.

"Maaf..." katanya diikuti cengirannya.

"Tidak, teruskanlah dan foto juga keadaan TKP disini" balasku. Suigetsu terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lebar.

"Komandan kau dapat mempercayaiku..." balasnya lalu berlalu memfoto sekitaran TKP, aku kembai menatap mayat korban itu kali ini aku memposisikan diriku menjongkok dan segera memakai sarung tangan karetku, dengan perlahan aku memegang leher korban itu, aku tak menemukan hal seperti pembekakan ataupun patah di lehernya, dia hanya sekali menengok ke arah itu.

"Takumura 23 tahun, tinggal di desa dekat sini" aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat Karin sedang membuaka-buka catatanya, "Menurut data yang kuperoleh dia datang kemari karena ingin menemui temannya di kedai sake 300 meter dari sini" lanjutnya, tak heran aku memasukan Karin sebagai tim ku, dia sangat ahli dalam mencari informasi korban dalam sekejap. Aku memalingkan pandanganku kembali melihat korban itu.

"Dan tadinya cuaca disini cerah, lalu tiba-tiba daerah ini diguyur hujan lebat, itu aneh..." lanjut Karin.

Aku penasaran atas apa yang dilihat korban sampai-sampai dia meninggal tanpa menutup matanya, kuposisikan pandangan mataku pada arah yang dituju oleh korban itu, hanya jalan setapak dengan rimbunan semak liar yang menutupi pandangan ke jalan setapak itu. Namun tiba-tiba _aku melihatnya_, ya...aku melihat wanita dengan payung merah yang mencolok itu berlari kecil melewati jalan setapak itu tepat beberapa meter didepan TKP berada, aku berdiri, aku harus menangkapnya pikiran itu membuatku berjalan pelan lalu keluar dari garis polisi. Wanita itu, aku tak dapat melihatnya lagi. Aku berlari meninggalkan payungku yang terbang karena kulepas dari pegangan tanganku.

Aku tak peduli hujan yang terus mengguyur tubuhku.

"Komandan...kau mau kemana? Komandan...komandan" samar aku dapat merasakan teriakan Karin yang semakin menjauh dari pendengaranku, kupompa kakiku dan berharap kekuatan lariku masih sama saat aku masih berumur 15 tahun, angin terus menerjang tubuhku kadang membuatku limbung dan hampir jatuh, namun rasa penasaranku dan naluriku untuk segera mengakhiri kasus ini memberiku kekuatan untuk terus berlari dijalan setapak yang becek ini yang tak kutahu menuju kearah mana, tak peduli mantelku yang basah semakin berat dibadanku.

Hutan sekitar Kuil Shogaku

Pukul 02.15

Sekarang aku tersesat, aku berhenti di tengah hutan yang tak kutahu dimana. Aku sedikit menenangkan detak jantungku akibat adrenalin yang tiba-tiba muncul karena rasa penasaranku dan kegitan berlari yang sudah lama tak kulakukan, "Sialan...dimana dia?" gumamku, aku kehilangan jejaknya aku memang payah padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Kenapa...?" samar aku dapat mendengar suara dari arah utara tempatku, aku segera menoleh dan dengan cepat mengambil pistol dari mantelku "Kau telah dikepung, tunjukan dirimu!" teriakku mengarahkan pistol tepat didepan bayangan disamping pohon, bayangan itu tetap bergeming.

"Keluar, aku polisi" teriakku lagi sambil menunjukan kartu identitas yang tersemat di dadaku. Lama aku masih bertahan di posisiku kemudian perlahan dia berjalan, aku dapat melihat raut wajahnya, wajah yang sedih dengan rambut berponi tebal yang membingkai wajahnya dan payung merah yang masih setia di genggamanya aku makin mengarahkan pistolku kepadanya, perlahan dia membuka matanya membuatku terpana pada saat itu, matanya berbeda dari kebayakan manusia berwarna putih namun aku masih dapat melihat gradasi warna lavender dimatanya tanpa pupil, aku mengambil langkah maju.

"Siapa kau? Jelaskan padaku!" teriakkanku perlahan tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan.

"Maaf..." bisiknya aku terdiam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang terucap dari pembunuh itu.

"Maaf telah membunuh, aku tak sengaja..., aku seorang _**Yokai**_, aku menyukai hujan, tapi manusia tidak, aku benci...!" kata-katanya membuatku bingung, dia sudah tak waras _tidak ada Yokai atau semacamnya._

"Kau tidak waras" desisku sambil bersiap menarik platuk di pistolku, dia mendekat perlahan kearahku, aku dapat melihat telapak kakinya yang kotor terkena lumpur diseret begitu saja, gaun putihnya berkibar saat angin menghantam kami aku mundur perlahan.

"Kau ditahan, sebaiknya kau turuti perkataanku atau, aku akan menembakmu" peringatanku tak digubris olehnya, dia malah semakin mendekat.

"Aku melakukannya karena mereka benci hujan, padahal hujan telah datang dengan membawa berkah, mereka malah dengan jahat menyumpahi hujan" teriaknya, aku membeku ditempat, _wanita ini benar-benar tak waras_.

Tiba-tiba perempuan itu menyunggingkan senyuman, entah mengapa hal itu membuatku melepaskan pelatuk yang siap ku tekan.

"Tapi aku lihat kau tak benci hujan" katanya riang, "Ayo kita bermain, siapa namamu?" lanjutnya sambil berjalan riang menuju kearahku seolah tak takut pada pistol didepannya yang siap kutembakan kearahnya.

Aku tak menurunkan pistol ditanganku kearahnya, aku tak peduli yang kutahu dialah pembunuhnya aku tak akan menaruh kepercayaanku pada wanita ini ,sampai tiba-tiba raut wajahnya menjadi ketakutan dan membeku di tempatnya berdiri tak jauh dari ku.

"Tidak..." bisiknya menunduk dan perlahan tangannya melepaskan payung merah yang membuat rambut indigonya diguyur hujan.

"Tidak..." kali ini dia berteriak membuatku mundur, dia terduduk di tanah becek, memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padanya, "Kau kenapa?" kataku entah mengapa aku malah menghawatirkannya.

"Kumohon..._miko-sama_ hentikan...hentikan" racaunya tak jelas, '_siapa miko-sama'_ batinku, "Sakitt...hentiakan aku janji tak akan pernah membunuh manusia lagi" teriak nya membahana di tengah guyuran hujan, membuatku tersentak dan menjatuhkan pistolku. Aku menatapnya iba, aku mengulurkan tanganku, disambut tangannya yang entah mengapa sedingin udara hujan.

"Tolong...tolong aku" desisnya menatapku dengan airmata yang meleleh dipipinya.

Aku hanya menatapnya iba, dia tersenyum ditengah rasa sakitnya menatapku.

"Terima kasih aku tak menyangka ada manusia yang sudi menolongku, tapi ini sudah terlambat, maaf aku membunuh mereka" pelan aku dapat mendengar suara isakan tangisnya, perlahan wanita itu bangkit dan memeluku, aku hanya terdiam tak membalas pelukannya.

"_Namaku Hinata, ingatlah aku setiap hujan datang_" bisiknya perlahan aku dapat merasakan tubuh wanita itu, _Hinata_ makin terurai oleh hujan yang mulai mulai mereda, lalu lenyap tak berbekas. Aku terduduk ditanah.

"apa ini? Apakah aku sedang berminpi" gumamku.

Pukul 02.57

Aku belum mau bangkit dari tempatku sekarang walau hujan telah sepenuhnya berhenti mengguyur bumi, "Komandan..." samar aku mendengar suara di belakangku, aku tak mengindahkannya, dari suaranya aku tahu bahwa dia adalah Juugo. Hening sesaat sampai akhirnya Juugo bersuara.

"_Yokai_, dia adalah _Yokai_ yang menyukai hujan, dianggap keramat oleh warga desa disini" aku menoleh kearahnya, jadi dia sudah tahu lebih dulu.

Aku bangkit lalu berjalan pelan melewati Juugo.

"Ayo pergi" kataku, membuat Juugo mengikuti langkahku.

"Komandan, apakah kasus ini akan kau tutup?" tanya Juugo.

"Hn" balasku gamang, Hening kembali menyelimuti kami saat melewati jalan setapak.

"Hei Komandan" Juugo memecah keheningan, aku hanya menoleh kepadanya.

"Kupikir kau harus menarik kata-katamu mengenai ketidakpercayaanmu ada hal hal Supranatural" lanjut Juugo, aku hanya menatap kosong langit gelap yang samar mulai menampakan cahaya matahari dari ufuk Timur. Aku menutup mataku mengosonkan pikiranku, semua yang terjadi itu nyata.

"_Ya kau benar, aku akan menarik kata-kataku" balasku_

"_Namaku Hinata, ingatlah aku setiap hujan datang_"

_**Ya... aku, Sasuke Uchiha akan mengingatmu saat Hujan datang seumur hidupku.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Owari**


End file.
